My Love Story
by Garfield001
Summary: Lucy and Kouta are together. But it's not as easy as they thought it would be, because, living with four girls, in wich two of them is in love with you is going to be difficult for Kouta. And what will happend when something bad happends to Lucy? KoutaLuc


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these charecters and i do not own this anime.. But the idea is mine.. I think '

* * *

_**My Love Story**_

_Chapter one; You should hate me.. But you love me._

It was midnight

It was midnight. Outside the inn where Kouta and the other guys were living, a silhouette was standing. It was clearly a girl; you could se that on her long hair and, well, her boobs.

She was just looking at one of the inns windows, while she was humming some kind off a melody: "Na, na, na... Na, na... Na, na, na... Na, na, na, na..". She was just standing there and humming while she was remembering stuff.

When she was little, the other children at the orphanage had been picking on her. She had killed, them.. She remembered it very clearly. They had killed her only true friend. The little brown dog, with a vase. They had been so cruel.. How could you kill an innocent dog, just like that?... But what had happened after that they had deserved! It was not her fault, they had killed something dear to her, so she thought she had the right to kill them to.

After that she met this boy. At first she remembered that she thought he was like the others, that he just wanted to pick on her, because of her horns. But no. She remembered his words the first time they met:

_,Are those horn?" He asked, at first without any excitement at all. Lucy covered, angrily, her horns up, but stepped, chocked, aside when he suddenly jumped over to her, and started touching the horns._

_,Oh my god, they're so cool!" He cried out, smiling. Lucy just stared at him: "They're.. Not bothering you?" She asked. The little boy starred at her then laughed._

_"Why should they bother me? They didn't do me anything wrong… And… They're just so cool!" He couldn't stop saying those words. He annoyed Lucy. But suddenly she found herself smiling, at the boys excitement. Suddenly… She felt… That she belonged, that at least someone, out in this cruel world, didn't think she was some kind of… Creature._

Now the pink haired girl was standing outside the big gate that lead into the inn's front yard… And she cried. Big tears were ruining the, oh so beautiful face of hers.

"Oh Kouta" She cried "I'm.. I'm so sorry" She turned around, and buried her face in the palm of her hands. And continued crying.

"My god…" She cried out and shocked her head "I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, sorry!... I didn't mean to hurt you… I just… I loved you so much… You were the only one who ever cared about me… And I killed your family… Just like I killed the kids at the orphanage, and just like they'd killed my dog… I just… Oh why, the hell am I even doing this, you're not going to hear anyway" She said in between the sobs. Then a voice, that came out from nowhere, was suddenly heard: "Because you're just a poor girl, who needs love, and attention. Who needs to be hugged and kissed… And told how beautiful she is, and how god and caring she is… Although she made many people sad… You were just… So misunderstood… I pity the fools who didn't get the chance to se the real you… To se what a happy girl you were, when you wanted to" Lucy turned around. Her eyes fell on a boy who wore only his boxers and a t-shirt. But it didn't bother her, she didn't even notice… All she noticed was the sweet words that came out from the mouth of the boy she loved. Yes… She loved Kouta.

Kouta eyes went wide, when he saw the little tears streaming down her face: "Lucy?... Where you crying?" He asked as he stepped forward and embraced her.

Lucy pushed him away an turned around "I'm evil… I killed you family, how can you hug a creature like me?!" She almost yelled.

Kouta insisted on hugging her so he put his arms around her, from her back "Because… Because I love you…" He whispered "I love you".

Lucy pushed him away "NO!" She yelled "You… You can't… You're supposed to hate me… After all I did to you, I can't think of anything for you but to hate me!"

"But I do!!" Kouta cried out "Lucy, this is my feelings, please just accept them.. I'll say it a thousand times, if that's what it's going to take, to make you believe that.. I LOVE YOU!" The last three words he yelled. He was still hugging her, from behind.

"Kouta.. I.." Lucy began to cry even more, you could now hear her sobs all the way into Yuka's room. And she woke up _Nyuu?.. Is that Nyuu?.. Is she back and.. Oh my god.. Is she crying?! _She hurried up and started walking outside, but she stopped when se saw Kouta and Lucy standing there.

"Kouta…" Lucy turned around and placed her lips on his. Kouta's heart jumped and he returned, passionate, the kiss. Yuka froze _They're kissing _She thought to herself. She was broken. _All this time.. All this time.. He liked Nyuu.. And now.. Now she likes him back… I'm such a fool… When we kissed.. Back then… He probably imagined it was her_.

When Kouta and Lucy broke the kiss they smiled at each other "I love you Lucy.. I really do" He then said, out loud, he didn't even think that Yuka stood behind them. _Lucy?!_ Yuka was shocked.. Wasn't this Nyuu?.. But she swore she had heard her voice.

"I love you to.." Lucy said, smiling "And.. I'm sorry" She hugged him. There it was!.. This _was _Nyuu, Yuka was sure of it. But… Then why did Kouta call her Lucy?

"Come.. You'll sleep with me tonight… If you don't want to see the others tomorrow, you can just stay in my room, I'll se that no one comes in, and then you can sneak out after we all go to school.. But come back.. 'Aight?"

Lucy nodded and gave e quick giggle from her, then Kouta turned around and they started walking towards the inn. But as Kouta looked In the doors direction he spotted a woman and he stopped.

"Yuka.." He whispered, and Lucy stopped as well "Yuka-san…" She whispered right after Kouta.

* * *

Hey again guys .. So i wached Elfen Lied, and now i just can seem to get that anime out of my head.. So beutiful.. So.. I decided to make a fanfiction about it

Hope you enjoy.

Reviewm please

GF-Garfield001.


End file.
